


Studying Problems

by BleachStuck415



Series: Exorcist Cram Crew [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I have plans tho, Rin Okumura is scared of spiders lmao, This is currently a Disaster in the making, Vague time setting is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachStuck415/pseuds/BleachStuck415
Summary: Bon, Shima and Rin try to study. Keyword being 'try.'





	Studying Problems

**Author's Note:**

> The friendships in Blue Exorcist have always been one of my favourite things about the whole damn series! So here I am Taking Matters Into My Own Hands.

It isn't often that they get assigned group work, but it happens. Unfortunately, this leads to Shima, Bon and Rin spreading across the table in the kitchen of Rin's dorm building.

"Argh!" Rin exclaims, breaking the peaceful lull in conversation as he throws his hands up in the air. Behind him, his tail droops sadly. "I don't understand any of this!" They'd only been working on it for about an hour, trying to get some notes down before putting it all together.

From his slouched position on his chair, Shima nods in agreement. "Same here," He says, turning a page absentmindedly.

Rin turns to him, happy about the fact that he wasn't the only one, only to pause. "But- Shima, you've been reading that book the whole time, no problem!"

Shima's eyes move up to Rin's face, and he raises an eyebrow. His hands move so the textbook falls to the table, revealing the magazine hidden within. "You didn't _really_ think I was studying, did you?"

"Wow!" Rin says, looking at the hidden magazine with awe. "That's smart. Why didn't I think of that..."

"Would you two idiots stop your blubbering and actually _help me_ with this?" Bon demands, lifting his head to glare at them angrily. Upon seeing the magazine, he swipes it from within the pages of the book, ignoring Shima's indignant protests. "I really should'a expected this from you," He mutters.

"Bonnnn!" Rin whines. "I don't understand what we're supposed to be doing!"

"Me neither," Shima says with a pout, disappointed that his distraction got confiscated.

Bon runs a hand through his hair before hitting them both with a scowl. "I've already explained three times!" Unseen by all, a creature lands on Shima's abandoned book.

"I know, but I don't understand what this is sayin'!" Rin gestures to his own book. "None of it make sense! Stupid complicated words..." He waves a hand, which hits with the book, sending it spinning and colliding into Shima's.

It jolts the small creature atop the pages, and it skuttles backwards in panic. At this moment, Shima notices the spider.

"G-Guys. Th-There's a-" The fear in his voice attracts the full attention of the other two in the room.

With a shaking hand, Shima points towards it. "A-A fucking- A spider!" He throws himself backwards with a screech, leaping up onto the counter, pulling his legs up with him. " _Getitaway!_ "

"Ew gross!" Rin yells, launching himself backwards and falling off his chair. "Fuck off and _goawayplease!_ " He scooches backwards, putting distance between himself and the table.

Bon sighs again, watching their frantic movements. "You're both idiots, you know that?" Gently, he tries to coax the spider onto his hands. "Come on you little shit," He mutters.

Safely holding the spider, Bon steps towards Rin.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" Rin demands, shooting up from the floor and backing into the same counter Shima has taken refuge on. "Don't bring it this way!"

Shima's face pales. "I'll do anything if you keep that thing away from me," He says, voice shaky as his hands land on Rin's shoulders, keeping the other in front of him like a shield.

Rin screeches, clawing at the hands on his shoulders. "No! I'm not gonna die like this!" Managing to escape them, he climbs up onto the counter too, attempting to hide behind Shima. All he manages to do is end on the other's back, and the two of them balance precariously at the edge.

"Would you two relax?" Bon gripes. "I need to pass the two of ya to get it outside," He mutters some choice words under his breath.

Despite his words, Shima _panics_. He moves his foot backwards, and that's all it takes for the two of them to tip off the counter, landing in a heap on the floor.

By this point, Bon is already at the open window. Gently, he eases the spider off his fingers before slamming the window shut behind it and turning on his two friends furiously. "Get the hell up off the floor, assholes."

Rubbing his head, Rin sits up slowly. "Is it gone?" He asks, eyes darting from Bon's face to the window and back again.

"Yeah," Bon says with a sigh - it feels like _all_ he's done this afternoon is _sigh_. "In exchange, you two've gotta pull your weight on this project now."

"I did say _'anything',_ " Shima mutters, pushing Rin off so he can sit up.

"I'm doing my best, Bon," Rin complains, but he reluctantly complies, righting his chair and sitting at the table again.

"We've _all_ gotta contribute to this thing," Bon reiterates, pushing Rin's book back in front of him.

"It's not my fault the letters won't stay still," Rin mumbles, looking at the book through his lashes.

"Why don't you read it to us, Bon?" Shima suggests, retaking his seat too. "That way Rin can follow along."

"And what about you?" Bon demands. "What's to stop you zoning out?" Shima just shrugs with a grin. Scowling, Bon points a finger at him. " _You_ can read."

Shima opens his mouth to protest, but Rin beats him to it. "Your voice sounds better," He argues. Bon's nose scrunches up in displeasure, and Rin starts to pout. " _Please_ , Bon?"

It only takes a second for Bon to give in. Running a hand through his hair, he consents. "Alright fine." Shima and Rin share a grin before turning to their books. "'The True Cross Order was established 2000 years ago by Medieval Christian Knights during a period of...'"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp
> 
> I'm still putting bits together, so it might be a while before I next update. In the meanwhile, if you leave characters and scenarios in the comments, I might Make An Attempt at them! (Use characters I haven't tagged too! - just remember its about Rin specifically, so situations have to include him!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
